Harry Potter-Evans
by Shion001
Summary: Harry James Potter fut élevé par ses grands-parents les Evans. Ce simple détail sa vie changea pour toujours. Il grandira entourer par l'amour des ses grands-parents et de sa famille de cœur. Histoire publié par moi-même sur le site Fanfic-fr, sous le même titre, sous le pseudo Shion0001 et basé sur certains des défis de Draynuy. L'univers appartenant à J.K Rowling.


En ce soir d'Halloween, les enfants couraient de maisons en maisons en demandant des bonbons dans leurs costumes multicolores sous le regard attentif de leurs parents. C'était un Halloween comme les autres dans ce petit village de Godric's Hollow. Un village comme tous les autres du Royaume-Uni. C'était ce que les personnes normales pouvaient croire lorsqu'ils traversaient ce village. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Godric's Hollow faisait partie de ces villages anglais où la population de sorciers était supérieure à la moyenne générale. Deux habitants sur trois étaient un sorcier ou avait un lien avec la communauté magique.  
Mais ce village était aussi réputé pour d'autres raisons. La plus connut était le fait qu'elle fut le village où grandi l'un des plus grands sorciers du Pays. Godric Gryffondor, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, l'une des meilleurs écoles de sorcelleries du Monde et celui qui donna son prénom, à titre posthume, au village qu'il fonda. Une des autres raisons de la célébrité de ce village, c'était que l'inventeur du Vif d'Or avait vécu plusieurs années ici et avait même fait son invention qui révolutionna le Quidditch dans l'une de ses maisons. Il y eut aussi le grand Albus Dumbledore, qui rentra dans l'histoire en mettant fin à la dernière guerre des sorciers qui se déroula en parallèle avec de celle des moldus, tout cela en terrassant le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald.

Malheureusement, le village allait être connu pour une autre chose après cette nuit tranquille. Elle serait le théâtre d'une tragédie et la naissance d'une Légende, d'un Mythe Vivant. Car en cette nuit de fête et d'amusement pour les enfants, un homme avançait vers son destin. Il portait une lourde cape noire sur lui et ses pas étaient lents. Il pensait qu'il allait enfin devenir ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être selon lui. Il pensait que le Monde se soumettrait à sa volonté lorsque plus rien ne serait sur son chemin et que l'humanité se mettrait à genou pour le vénérer comme un Dieu, un Dieu vivant parmi eux les simples mortels. Mais son destin était tout autre.  
Jubilant en avance du pouvoir et de prestige qu'il allait avoir après avoir tué ses personnes qui représentaient une des dernières grandes menace pour lui. Lui le tristement célèbre mage noir qui avait poussé les limites de la cruauté et de l'infamie se trouvait là, à Godric's Hollow. Lui qui ne pouvait plus être appelé un homme au vue des horreurs qu'il avait fait et de tous les lois de la nature qu'il avait brisé sans remord, lui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort.  
Il était fier de lui, car peu de personnes connaissaient son véritable nom et d'ici peu, le nombre de ces personnes seraient encore moins importants. Il allait faucher des personnes qui étaient au courant d'un de ses plus sombres secrets. Celui concernant son véritable nom et donc celui de ses origines.

Voldemort fit une halte devant la maison de ses futures victimes. Devant cette demeure se trouvait son espion et le traître qui avait vendu la famille qui ne serait bientôt plus de ce Monde. Il avait un sourire sombre et cruel. Il voulait qu'il soit là lorsqu'il ôterait la vie des personnes qui se trouvaient entre ses murs. Il voulait qu'il soit là lorsqu'ils comprendraient qu'il les avait trahis pour sa cause.  
Oui, ce serait aussi jouissif de les voir le supplier de les épargner alors qu'ils se douteraient qu'il allait les tuer. Oh oui, il voulait voir la colère et la rage traversaient leurs visages lorsqu'ils comprendraient qu'ils avaient fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et que cela allait leurs coûter la vie.  
Et puis, s'il venait à mourir sous les sortilèges de ses anciens amis, ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Après tout, il était un sale rat qui avait vendu ses proches pour ne pas se retrouver dans la ligne de mire lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres finirait de s'occuper des personnes qui avait osé se dresser contre lui.

Voldemort rentra dans la maison en faisant exploser la porte en bois, d'un simple geste de sa baguette. Il put voir le maître des lieux, James Charlus Potter. James se tenait devant lui, surpris. On pouvait clairement lire sur son visage qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être vendu par celui qu'il avait appelé son ami.

Instinctivement, James brandit sa baguette et il commença conjurer plusieurs sortilèges dit sombres par le ministère de la magie. Mais il n'avait que faire des directives ministérielles à cet instant. La survie de sa famille en dépendait, alors si un de ses sortilèges pouvaient les sauver il n'allait pas se gêner pour les utiliser.

Malheureusement, James se rendit compte que sa puissance et ses connaissances magiques ne suffiraient pas pour le vaincre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire s'était de donner un peu de temps à son épouse de fuir avec leur fils.

Entre deux sortilèges, il hurla à sa femme de fuir le plus loin possible de cette maison et de prévenir Dumbledore qui était le traître dans leurs rangs. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire adieu que l'éclair de jade, synonyme de mort dans un duel, le frappa en plein cœur.

Le visage de Voldemort montra un sourire de suffisance. La présence du traître avait eu son petit effet sur son adversaire. James Potter s'était admirablement battu et il avait vendu chèrement sa peau. Il avait presque réussi à prendre la vie de son subordonné. Mais nul, ne pouvait le surpasser, lui le plus grand mage de tous les temps. Lui, le plus grand Seigneurs des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.

Il regarda mourir son adversaire avant de voir que le sale rat qui les avait trahis, avait fui à toutes jambes. Il enjamba le corps sans vie de l'adulte et commença à monter les escaliers pour tuer les deux derniers membres de la famille Potter qui se trouvait terrés à l'étage.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour se retrouver dans la chambre de l'enfant et ce dernier se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère. Elle offrait un spectacle étrange pour le mage noir. Elle savait qu'il était venu pour son fils et pourtant elle n'avait pas fui pour sauver sa vie et elle faisait même rempart entre lui et le nourrisson avec son propre corps. Elle faisait cela alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre à cette confrontation. Après tout, son époux n'avait tenu que quelques minutes face à lui. Alors elle ne serait pas une grande menace.

Si Lily Potter ne fut pas une grande menace magique pour le mage noir, elle le surprit dans son dernier geste. Elle le supplia d'épargner la vie de son fils et non la sienne. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue et entendu. Il se souvenait d'avoir vue ses futurs victimes le supplier de leurs laisser la vie, vendre d'autres personnes contre leurs survies. Mais jamais il n'avait vue une personne vendre sa vie pour protéger celle de son enfant.

Une rage et un sentiment de colère traversèrent le sombre mage. Dans un accès de fureur il lança le sortilège de la mort sur la jeune femme et aussitôt il lança le même sortilège au nourrisson qui se trouvait dans son berceau. Mais ce qui se passa au moment où le sortilège toucha le jeune Harry James Potter allait rentrer dans l'histoire.  
L'éclair de jade frappa bien le front de l'enfant, mais pour une raison inconnu, il ne perdit pas la vie comme ses parents quelques instants plutôt. Il ne lui laissa qu'une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair là où il avait touché l'enfant avant de repartir vers son lanceur. Et Voldemort n'eut pas la même chance qu'Harry Potter.

Cette sombre magie fit son œuvre, elle ôta la vie au mage noir et celui-ci dans les derniers instants de sa vie, il revécu tout son passé. Il revit toute son enfance, puis son parcours dans les méandres de la magie noire, son ascension entend que Lord Voldemort et il revit sa chute. Cette chute qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes de vies, il se demanda comment un enfant qui n'avait que quinze mois de vie avait pu le vaincre lui le tout-puissant Voldemort. Lui qui était l'égale d'un Dieu. Lui qui avait réussi repousser les limites de la magie. Lui qui avait réussi à vaincre la mort en usant de la magie. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contre un bébé.

Edward Evans était assis dans son fauteuil comme tous les soirs et il regardait le journal télévisé pendant que son épouse, Elvina Evans, était entrain de préparer le souper tout en fredonnant un morceau de sa chanson préférer.

Mais en ce jour du 1er Novembre, il était surpris d'apprendre que des choses étranges s'étaient déroulées dans toutes les régions du Pays. Et pourtant, il n'était point un homme qui pouvait être surpris facilement.

Il avait connu les bombardements de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale sur Londres et sa région. Et ce fut même lors d'un de ses bombardements qu'il rencontra et tomba amoureux d'Elvina. Il l'avait sauvé des éclats de verres lors de la déflagration d'une des bombes qui ravageaient le Pays à cette époque. Il sauva la jeune fille qui n'avait que dix, tout comme lui et depuis ce jour ils furent inséparable et amoureux comme au premier regard. Le coup de foudre. Cela faisait partie des choses surprenant dans sa vie.

Il fut aussi surpris et heureux lorsqu'il découvrit et apprit que la plus jeune de ses filles était une sorcière. Cela expliquait certaines des choses étranges qui pouvaient se produire lorsqu'elle était en prise à des émotions fortes. Il fut aussi surpris d'apprendre que le jeune Rogue était un sorcier, lui aussi, tout comme sa mère. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il apprit par la bouche de sa jeune fille que son ami d'enfance, Severus Tobias Rogue, avait tenu des propos grossier envers lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Tout comme il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était tombé sous les charmes du dénommer James Charlus Potter, alors qu'il se souvenait des dire de sa fille sur lui quelques années plutôt.

Alors oui, pour qu'Edward Evans soit surpris, il en fallait beaucoup de choses et pourtant les nouvelles du jour était plus que surprenant. Dans le Times, le journal qu'il recevait et lisait lorsqu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner, il avait pu lire des articles parlant de personnes ayant vue des étoiles filantes dans le ciel de leurs régions. Et pourtant les astronomes du Pays et d'Europe étaient catégoriques, ils n'étaient pas prévus qu'on puisse de telles phénomènes cosmiques durant la nuit. Surtout ayant une localisation particulière.

Puis là, le présentateur du journal télévisé parlait de plusieurs envoles massifs de chouettes et de hiboux dans toute l'Europe en plein jour. Pas quelques unes. Non, on parlait de plusieurs centaines de ces animaux volant dans tous les directions et même certaines personnes avaient prétendu avoir vu des morceaux de papiers accrocher à leurs pattes. Bien entendu, les écologistes avaient mis ce vol de ses rapaces nocturnes en plein jour sur la pollution que la civilisation humaine faisait depuis des années et premier signe d'un dérèglement climatique de taille mondiale d'ici quelques années.

S'il fut surpris sur les étoiles filantes visibles dans certaines régions du Pays, il était troublé par rapport à l'histoire des chouettes et des hiboux qui furent vu en plein vol en pleine journée. Après tout, il savait très bien que la communauté des sorciers utilisait ces rapaces pour s'envoyer des messages. Était-ce un signe qu'une chose importante dans la communauté magique avait eu lieu? Cela avait-il un rapport direct avec la guerre qui opposait les partisans du mage noir se faisant appeler Voldemort et ceux qui soutenaient la cause de Dumbledore?

Toutes ces questions rendaient nerveux et inquiet Edward Evans. Après tout, il savait que sa fille et son beau-fils avaient prit part au combat contre ce mage noir et qu'ils se cachaient depuis plusieurs mois, depuis qu'ils avaient appris que leurs vies et celle de leur fils était menacé par Voldemort.

Et il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas en parler à sa femme car il savait que ce sujet la ferait pleurer, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une lettre de la part de James ou de Lily donnant quelques nouvelles d'eux et surtout de leur petit-fils Harry. Bien entendu, ils avaient aussi le droit à une ou plusieurs nouvelles photos de leur petit-fils.

Devant la demeure des Evans, il y avait un chat tigré qui les regardait et si les personnes qui étaient passés devant le chat l'avaient regardé avec attention, ils auraient pu voir que les yeux de l'animal furent remplis de tristesse et que sa queue passait devant eux régulièrement pour enlever les quelques larmes qui réussissaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Chose bizarre, mais bien moins que l'apparition d'un homme portant une robe de couleur pourpre et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lunes. D'un geste de la main, il sortit un briquet doré et ce dernier absorba la lumière de tous les réverbères qui se trouvaient dans la rue.

Il avança vers la porte de la demeure des Evans et soupira lorsqu'il vit le chat assit de l'autre côté de la rue, fixant la porte sans bouger le moindre muscles. Il soupira, il s'approcha de l'animal et il lui dit, d'une voix douce et pourtant rempli de chagrin:

_ J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez là, Minerva.

Le chat fit un bond et elle prit l'apparence d'une femme relativement âgée. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, coiffées en un chignon, tiré en arrière. Elle portait une robe de couleur émeraude et des lunettes sur les yeux. Elle se dépoussiéra et elle regarda le vieil homme qui venait de parler, puis elle lui demanda:

_ Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi Albus?

_ Je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir aussi droit lorsqu'il était assis, répondit-il.

_ Vous serez aussi raid que moi si vous aviez passé la journée assis sur ce muret Albus, rétorqua-t-elle. Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vrai Albus? Est-ce vraiment la fin de son règne de terreur? Et sont-ils vraiment...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, mais Albus sut ce qu'elle lui demanda. Il baissa la tête vers le sol, pour masquer la larme qui venait de traverser son visage. Puis il lui dit en relevant la tête:

_ Oui toutes les rumeurs sont vraies. Ils sont bien morts en défendant leur fils et Harry a bien mit fin au règne de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas comment et pourquoi il a survécu au sortilège de la Mort durant sa confrontation avec le mage noir, mais il l'a fait.

_ Alors il va devenir une célébrité voir même une légende dans notre Monde, avoua-t-elle.

_ Je sais, répondit-il. Et c'est pour cela que je vais le confier à sa famille. Pour être honnête avec vous, j'avais pensé à Pétunia dans les premiers temps. Elle aurait pu élever son neveu en même temps que son propre fils, après tout, ils ont le même âge. Mais je me suis souvenu de vos dire sur la relation entre Lily et Pétunia, de toutes les fois où elle est venu vous voir en pleures en pleine nuit après une lettre venant de sa grande-sœur lui disant des horreurs dû fait qu'elle soit une sorcière.

Et puis, je me suis souvenu que les parents de Lily avaient déménagé dans cette région il y a quelques années, après que leurs deux filles soient mariées. Ils sont les seuls à même de pouvoir élever le jeune Harry Potter dans l'amour et dans la connaissance de ses origines.

_ Mais tout le monde va se demander où il va être, rétorqua Minerva avec vigueur. Ils vont vouloir savoir tout sur lui. Il est la personne qui nous a libérés des griffes de Vous-Savez-Qui.

_ Je le sais, dit Albus. Et c'est en parti pour cela qu'il est mieux pour lui de grandir loin de notre communauté. Même si j'espère que les Evans lui feront connaître notre Monde avant qu'il reçoit sa lettre d'acceptation venant de Poudlard.

Minerva, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'avoua vaincu. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire à demi-mot. Elle comprenait qu'il avait peur que le jeune Harry devint arrogant et prétentieux à cause de cette gloire et cette célébrité qui étaient entrain de naître. Elle savait que cela pouvait être un poison pour l'esprit des hommes et elle en avait la preuve en la personne d'un sorcier qui ne jurer que par son nom de famille et par l'argent qui se trouvait dans les coffres de sa famille.

Puis elle demanda comment le jeune Potter allait venir ici et Dumbledore lui annonça qu'il avait confié à Hagrid la mission d'aller chercher l'enfant avant les membres du Ministère de la Magie arrive. Elle allait rétorquer que c'était une mauvaise idée lorsqu'elle vit Hagrid arrivait sur une moto volant et se garer près d'eux. Elle allait lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Albus qui lui demanda:

_ Le voyage s'est bien passé? Et vous avez le jeune Potter avec vous?

_ Oui Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il. Le petit s'est endormi quelques instants après que j'ai pris mon envol sur cette moto, que le jeune Black m'a passé, une fois qu'il a su où je devais le conduire.

_ Merci Hagrid, répondit Albus en lui tapotant légèrement son épaule. Vous voulez venir avec nous voir les Evans pour leurs expliquer la situation?

_ Non Monsieur, avoua-t-il. J'en n'ai pas le courage de le voir partir.

_ Ce n'est pas un adieu, expliqua le vieil homme. Juste un au revoir, nous allons revoir le jeune Potter d'ici quelques temps. Et au pire des cas, nous le reverrons lorsqu'il viendra étudier à Poudlard.

_ Oh, fit Hagrid. Je ne savais pas Monsieur, mais je me sentirais pas à ma place chez eux, même en sachant cela.

Hagrid allait donner le nourrisson à Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, lorsqu'il vit le professeur Minerva McGonagall prendre l'enfant avec délicatesse dans ses bras. Il eut un sourire ému et il quitta la rue ayant les yeux pleins de larmes sur la moto volante qu'on lui avait prêtée.

Ce que Hagrid ne savait pas, c'était que Minerva avait déjà tenu Harry dans ses bras comme cela dans le passé. La première fois fut quelques jours après la naissance de l'enfant et la seconde fois quelques jours avant le premier noël du nourrisson, où elle avait apporté une peluche représentant un cerf aux ramures enchantés, qui prenaient une couleur argenté lorsque la lumière de la lune brillait sur elles.

Alors que Minerva berçait doucement le jeune Potter, Albus frappa doucement à la porte d'entrée de la maison des Evans. Ils purent entendre la voix d'Edward dire qu'il allait voir qui c'était. Ils le virent ouvrir la porte et lorsque ce dernier vit Minerva, tenant son petit-fils dans ses bras et Albus sur le seuil de la porte de sa maison, il comprit. Et sans dire un mot il les invita à rentrer dans sa maison et à prendre place dans le salon. Il alla chercher son épouse dans la cuisine et il lui conseilla de prendre place sur le canapé.

Alors qu'ils furent tous installer, Dumbledore hésita. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait pour leurs annoncer cette nouvelle. Pour Pétunia et son époux, il avait pensé laisser l'enfant devant leur porte avec une lettre expliquant la situation et avec Mr. Et Mme. Evans, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il prit une grande respiration et il allait parler quand Edward Evans le coupa dans son élan et lui demanda:

_ Ma fille et mon beau-fils sont mort, c'est pour cela que vous avez mon petit-fils avec vous?

_ Oui, répondit Albus.

_ Comment, interrogea-t-il le vieil homme avec colère. Comment ont-ils pu perdre la vie, alors qu'ils se cachaient et qu'une magie dissimulait leur maison aux yeux de tous? Comment?

_ Ils furent trahi, avoua Albus. Celui qui gardait l'emplacement de leur demeure les a vendus à Voldemort. Et ce dernier est venu pour les tuer. Il a prit la vie de James et Lily. Puis il a tenté de prendre la vie d'Harry. Je ne sais pas comment, mais votre petit-fils à survécu au sortilège de la mort. Il a mit fin au règne de terreur durant la nuit d'Halloween et pour cela, il sera connu dans le monde entier de la magie.

Le silence tomba sur le salon. Et rapidement, il fut brisé par les sanglots d'Elvina. L'annonce de la mort sa fille et de son beau-fils fut un choc rude pour elle. Elle avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et elle avait l'impression que son Monde venait de disparaître pour toujours. Certes, il restait Pétunia et son mari, Vernon; mais ce ne serait jamais la même chose pour Mme. Evans. Après tout, elle fut toujours plus proche de sa fille Lily que de Pétunia. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Pétunia comme elle aimait Lily, mais c'était une question de caractère et de discutions. Lily s'était toujours confié à ses parents quand quelques choses troublaient son esprits et elle avait toujours eux ce don de voir la beauté même lorsque personne n'arrivait à la voir.

Ce ne fut pas Edward, ni Albus ou Minerva qui réussirent à mettre fin aux pleures de cette mère en deuil. Non, ce fut la petit main d'un enfant de quinze mois qui venait de se réveiller et qui agrippa l'une des manches de sa grand-mère. Le geste enfantin de son petit-fils calma Elvina, lui rappelant qu'il était toujours de ce Monde et qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour les deux prochaines décennies au minimum.

Alors qu'Elvina séchait ses larmes, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer un biberon pour son petit-fils. Edward reprit la parole. Il parla suffisamment fort pour que son épouse puisse entendre leurs conversations sans pour autant faire peur à Harry par son éclat de voix. Il leur demanda:

_ Qui était la personne qui gardait secrète l'emplacement de ma fille et de mon gendre? Et me dite pas que vous ne savez pas, je ne vous croirez pas.

_ Tout accuse le jeune Sirius Black, avoua Albus. Nous pensons qu'il était le gardien du Secret des Potter et qu'il les a vendus au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Étrange, souffla Edward. Certes je ne connaissais pas aussi bien le jeune Black que le jeune Lupin, ou ce cher Severus, parmi les amis de ma fille, mais l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque je l'ai rencontré c'est qu'il haïssait la magie noire et encore plus ce Voldemort.

Ce mage lui rappelait trop sa famille qu'il avait fuie pour aller vivre chez les Potter. Et puis je me souviens encore de son expression lorsqu'il a appris qu'il serait le parrain de notre petit-fils. On aurait dit que des millions d'étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux et que rien de plus beau ne pourrait lui arriver dans sa vie. Alors j'ai dû mal à croire qu'il ait pu trahir ma fille et son époux pour l'autre mégalomane.

_ C'est vrai, répondit Dumbledore. Mais il ne serait pas le premier à être attiré par le pouvoir et la puissance que ce mage avait promit à ses partisans. Bien d'autres sorciers ont succombé à la tentation et même-moi, je fus presque séduit par cette puissance qui m'aurait permis de construire un Monde meilleur pour les sorciers et les moldus, mais cela remonte à ma jeunesse.

Et puis, nous avons l'intention de le retrouver et de lui poser quelques questions sur sa participation ou non à la mort de James et Lily Potter. Bien entendu, nous vous tiendrons au courant de toutes évolutions dans cette affaire.

Elvina arriva juste à ce moment là. Coupant la conversation entre son époux et le directeur de Poudlard. Elle avait un biberon contenant du lait pour son petit-fils et Minerva lui donna Harry une fois qu'elle fut installée dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.  
Harry, qui n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, dévora ce repas très rapidement avant de s'endormir dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Bien entendu cette dernière se leva avec douceur et se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfant qui se trouvait à l'étage.

Lorsque le jeune Potter fut confortablement installer dans le berceau, les deux sorciers annoncèrent qui devaient partir pour retourner à Poudlard afin d'instruire les jeunes sorciers qui se trouvaient là-bas et assurer le bon fonctionnement de cette établissement.

Mais Minerva fit une pause lorsqu'elle se trouva devant le seuil de la maison des Evans, après que Dumbledore soit déjà parti. Elle se trouva vers les grands-parents d'Harry et elle leurs annonça qu'elle serait là s'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour l'éducation du nourrisson qui dormait dans la chambre au-dessus. Et que ce serait un honneur pour elle d'avoir une place dans la jeunesse de ce jeune sorcier prometteur et appeler à faire de très grande chose.

Une fois que les deux membres du corps enseignant ne furent plus dans la demeure des Evans, Edward se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil se trouvant près de la télévision. Il soupira lourdement et son épouse savait que quelques choses le tracasser.

Depuis les nombreuses années qui furent mari et femme, elle savait quand il voulait être seul. Lorsqu'il était énerve par quelques choses qu'il avait lu, entendu ou vu un peu plutôt dans la journée. Ou, comme cette fois-ci, quand quelque chose le tracasser. Lorsque son esprit lui disait clairement qu'il était passé à côté de quelques choses d'important durant une conversation ou la lecture d'un article dans le journal.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari et celui-ci mit sa main sur celle de sa femme et elle lui murmura qu'elle était là pour lui s'il avait besoin de parler. Il lui dit merci et il commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait à l'esprit en lui annonçant:

_ Sirius Black est déjà coupable dans l'esprit de Dumbledore. Pour lui, il n'y a aucun doute que Sirius a trahi James et Lily. Alors même qu'il est le parrain d'Harry et qu'il a vécu des années avec James.

_ Dumbledore a peut-être raison, dit-elle doucement. Il les a peut-être trahis.

_ Peu probable, avoua Edward. Si je devais parier sur l'un des proches de notre fille et de notre beau-fils comme traître, je mettrais de l'argent sur ce Peter Pettigrow. Il ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance. Il a toujours eux ce regard fuyant lors des rares fois que nous l'avons vu.  
Et Rémus Lupin ne peut vraiment pas trahir Lily et James. C'est impossible. Tu sais aussi bien que moi le mal qui le ronge et le nombre de fois que notre fille l'a disputé car il n'est pas venu après une des ses crises à la maison pour se remplumer. Et puis James et Lily furent ses premiers véritables amis pendant et après Poudlard.

Non, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, sauf avec des preuves que Dumbledore à déjà condamné Sirius Black et que s'il y a vraiment eu une traître dans les proches de notre fille se fut Peter Pettigrow.

Edward fit une pause. C'était une des choses qui le troublait. Le fait, que selon Dumbledore, le jeune Sirius Black avait trahi James et Lily. L'autre chose qui posait problème au Maître des Lieux, ce qu'il devait faire pour assurer un avenir plus radieux à son petit-fils.  
Depuis qu'il savait qu'ils avaient la charge d'Harry, Edward n'arrêtait pas de se dire que cette maison n'était pas convenable pour élever un enfant. Ils se trouvaient certes en centre ville, ouvrant des possibilités immenses pour les loisirs et les activités qu'ils pourraient faire en famille. Mais il manquait de la verdure pour que son petit-fils courir et se défouler.

Et puis, ici les personnes se rendrez compte plus rapidement que certaines choses étranges se passaient lorsque Harry serait en proie à de forts sentiments ou à des émotions puissantes. Mettant l'existence du monde de la magie en dangers par les actes de magies accidentelles qu'il pourrait faire.

Et puis le dernier point important, c'était qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chambre d'ami. Et si Pétunia et sa petite famille décidait de venir passer quelques jours chez eux, ils ne pourraient pas les loger et Edward savait très bien que son gendre, Vernon, avait dû mal à gravir les échelons dans la société ou il se trouvait actuellement. Il prit une grande respiration et annonça à son épouse:

_ Je pense qu'il serait bien de déménager pour une maison en campagne. Un enfant a toujours besoin de verdure pour grandir et puis en ville, il risquerait d'être aborder dans la rue plus souvent qu'en campagne par des sorciers pour le remercier d'avoir mit fin au règne de Voldemort.

_ Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle. Après tout, nous avions pris cette maison une fois que nos deux filles avaient pries leurs envoles. Une petite maison en ville pour être des ''retraités actifs'' comme ils disent aux journaux télévisés. Par contre que faisons-nous concernant l'éducation d'Harry.

_ Il est un sang-mêlé comme ils disent, coupa-t-il. Alors nous lui apprendrons tout ce qui nous savons sur le monde des moldus et nos faibles connaissances sur le monde de la magie seront palliés par Minerva McGonagall et Rémus Lupin. Voir même par Severus Rogue, s'il daigne répondre à mes lettres.  
Nous ne lui cacherons jamais rien sur ce qu'il est et sur la disparition de ses parents. Certes nous ne tiendrons pas le même discours sur leurs morts lorsqu'il aura cinq ans et quinze ans.

Elvina eut un petit sourire puis elle déposa un baiser sur l'une des joues de son époux. C'était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'elle était d'accord avec ses idées et qu'il avait fait le bon choix. La dernière fois qu'elle lui fit un tel baiser, ce fut lorsqu'il donna son ''accord'' pour le mariage entre sa fille, Lily et James. Même s'ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux qu'elle l'aurait épousé, avec ou sans l'aval de son père.

Ce que les Evans ne savaient pas encore, c'était que la communauté magique du Monde venait de changer en ce jour du 1er Novembre. Ce jour marquait la fin de la tyrannie et de l'oppression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait subir sur le Royaume-Uni magique. Ce jour marquait la naissance d'un héros pour les enfant qui auraient dû mal à s'endormir, l'histoire du valeureux et brave Harry James Potter, le Pourfendeur des Ténèbres.

Ce jour marquait l'avènement du plus grand héros du Monde de la magie depuis plusieurs siècles et même le grand Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore allait être surpassé par la Légende qui commençait à naître. En ce jour du 1er Novembre, une légende était née, celle d'Harry James Potter, le plus grand sorcier de son époque et même de ce siècle. L'enfant qui vainquit le Mal du haut de ses quinze mois. La lumière dans les ténèbres. L'espoir dans un océan de malheur et de tristesse.

Le destin de cet enfant aurait pu s'arrêter là. Il aurait pu être connu comme celui qui vainquit Lord Voldemort et puis retombé dans les méandres de l'Histoire, mais le Destin avait bien d'autres projets pour cette enfant.  
En ce jour du 1er Novembre, Harry Potter venait de rentrer dans la Légende et bientôt le Destin allait faire de lui plus qu'il n'était déjà. Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé le devenir. Bientôt, les sorciers et les sorcières auraient plus d'une histoire à raconter à leurs enfants concernant le jeune Harry Potter. Bientôt, l'Histoire de la Magie serait marquée à tout jamais par l'empreinte du plus jeune et de plus célèbre sorcier de cette Planète.

Mais pour le moment, la destinée du jeune Potter allait lui laisser quelques jours de repos. Après tout, il avait bien le droit à cela. Il venait de perdre sa famille et le Destin avait de très grands projets pour lui. Alors elle pouvait attendre quelques jours que le jeune enfant puisse profitait de ses grands-parents avant qu'une autre page de son histoire ne s'écrive.


End file.
